Sin Retorno
by yuriko-hime
Summary: Slash/Yaoi Como ocultar un placer que se te ha vuelto a negar, como ocultar el deseo por un traidor muerto, podras olvidar aquel ser que amaste en secreto?
1. Chispa

_esto ocurre despues de la vistoria en cybertron, continuacion de beas machines_

**CHISPA DE OBSCURIDAD**

Todo estaba en calma, por fin a vida orgánica y la mecánica eran uno solo, los Maximales que estuvieron en aquella guerra le enseñaron a los demás trasformers el como conllevarlo y aceparlo, pero, a pesar de estar en paz y vivir felices, hacia falta la chispa de aquel padre… de Opimus primitivo.

**_ Opimus, desearía que pudieras vernos ahora… apuesto que serias muy feliz_ **dijo Cheetor a la plateada luna que se extendía por el gran cielo de Cybertron, un inocente deseo, que seria escuchado muy pronto…

0oo—oo0

**__ Vaina éxtasis 1-1-0-9 sin cambios. Vaina éxtasis 1-1-1-0 sin cambios…__** la voz mecánica de aquella nave perdida en el espacio mantenía sus ordenes principales **__ vaina… cambio de rumbo, llamada de auxilio__** los motores de a nave se encendieron, dando paso a la próxima velocidad de espacio tiempo que tendría… **__ espécimen 0-0-0-1-4-9, sin cambios, vaina éxtasis 0-0-0-2-5 reanimando, posicionando chispa. Restableciendo memoria__** aquel cuerpo comenzaba a modificarse a un transmetal al mismo tiempo que despertaba, no paso mas de 10 nano ciclos cuando su vaina se abrió dejando primero escapar una nube de humo completamente espesa y blanca, las pisadas de aquella figura resonaban por todos lados, los censores ópticos que poseían apenas podían reconocer el lugar, pero aun no tenia conocimiento de si mismo, mucho menos el por que de su estadía en ese lugar, pero algo tenia realmente presente, y tenia que acatar.

**_ Magatron…_** la nube termino de esparcirse dejando ver el cuerpo estético de aquel robot blanco a perlado

**__ voz confirmada del capitán… 9 mono ciclos para inyección, destino… Cybertron__** aquellos censores verdosos miraron la pantalla de navegación, se veía abandonada pero no vieja

**_ Centinela, infórmame de los acontecimientos en Cybertron…_**

**__ Cybertron ha sido regenerado, ahora hay biotecnología, los Maximales ganaron la guerra. Magatron fue derrotado por Opimus primitivo…__**el rostro de aquella maquina estaba incierta, Magatron derrotado?

**_ hace cuanto paso?_**

**__ 90 mega ciclos…__** guardo silencio por un momento analizando y comprendiendo el porque de su despertar, miro sus manos apretándolas en un puño, pronto la nave atravesó el espacio tiempo hasta llegar a ese planeta, en el cual era un completo extraño…

0oo—oo0

Blackarachnia caminaba apacible por la zona boscosa de Cybertron, era seguro encontrar a lobo plateado en ese lugar, su sitio favorito para meditar, sonrió para si misma, a pesar de lo que le había ocurrido, aun mantenía esa bondad que lo caracterizaba, y agradecía a la matriz por eso… **_ lobo plateado?_** llamo amable, el maximal en su estado bestia se giro un poco viéndola acercarse, después regreso a su posición inicial, mientras que la maximal se sentaba a su lado en su forma robot **_ hoy has estado mas tiempo de lo habitual…_**

**_ lo siento, no me di cuenta…_ **la mirada de LP se mantenía en el cielo, como si estuviera a la espera de algo, se veía ausente y eso no le gustaba.

**_ regresemos con los demás, aun hay que ver los términos de los tratados y las leyes que lo rigen…_** LP suspiro asintiendo, abrió sus alas iniciando el vuelo, llevando a su espalda a su amada.

0oo—oo0

**_ vaya, vaya, como esta el líder hoy jeje…_ **Cheetor trato de ignorar a Rattrap, tanto tiempo de estar a su lado le hiso conocer su sentido del humor, aunque había ocasiones en que solía pasarse.

**_ en donde se encuentran los demás?, no tenemos que perder tiempo…_**

**_ si que te tomas tu papel de líder muy enserio gatito…_** Cheetor vio con mirada furiosa al roedor, mientras llagaban botánica, nightscreem, LP y Blackaraña.

**_ Cheetor ignora a Rattrap…_** menciono la viuda negra, tomando asiento en la gran mesa que se encontraba en medio. Ellos junto a otros transformer formaban la nueva junta por el bien de Cybertron… y al ser Cheetor el único que podía conectarse con la matrix como optimus era la cabeza de este grupo El tema a tratar era la aparición repentina de la llave de vector sigma, mientras que unos deseaban destruirla otros querían estudiarla, tal vez les seria de utilidad en el futuro.

**_ Cheetor debes de comprender el gran potencial de esta llave…_**

**_ conozco perfectamente su potencial… y es por ello que no estoy de acuerdo con esto_** recordó por un momento los acontecimientos pasados, sacudió su cabeza, y camino alrededor de la mesa **_ mientras no tengamos un común acuerdo no quiero que la saquen de este lugar…_**

**_ Pero…_**

**_ No se diga mas_** finalizo el tema saliendo de la sala, tras de el nightscreem le siguió, por otro lado los transformers que deseaban conocer todo acerca de aquel mito estaban muy ansiosos en tenerla en sus manos, pero lobo plateado la tomo en sus manos y se la llevo, a un lugar seguro donde solo la persona indicada podría sacarla. Salieron de mala gana, platicando entre ellos buscando la forma de poder convencer al joven líder. Mientras tanto LP había tomado camino de vuelta a su lugar de meditación, pero la maximal lo detuvo poniéndose frente de el **_ adonde crees que vas?, me has estado descuidando mucho últimamente_** dijo acercándose a el tocando su pecho **_ tenia pensado en pasar esta noche por fin juntos…_** dijo seductoramente, desde el momento en que lo "recupero" no habían podido tener aquel tiempo a solas, cosa que deseaba bastante la mujer araña, pero LP la tomo de los hombros y delicadamente la puso a un lado permitiéndole el paso.

**_ yo tengo que hacer algo, perdóname…_** la maximal se enojo por eso ya antes de que se fuera le dijo

**_ en la tierra primitiva nunca habías tenido pretextos** _ se dio la media vuelta y se fue muy furiosa, en eso LP miro como es que se iba su amada pero, aquella sensación que tenia era mas fuerte que en vez de ir tras de la araña tomo su forma de bestia y se fue de ahí.

**_ que rayos me esta pasando… me siento muy sofocado_ **dijo mientras se alejaba, había paz, demasiada diría el. Miro al cielo encontrando un destello que si no lo hubiera visto, nunca habría sabido que se encontraba ahí. Se paro en la rama de un árbol sumamente alto mirando aquél destello, entrecerró sus ojos

0oo—oo0

El gran Cybertron se veía por las ventanas de la nave, la figura a perlada miraba con fascinación aquel planeta **_ Cybertron, es hermoso_** dijo tratando de memorizar aquel planeta, tomando un momento para si. Después comenzó a indagar en la computadora central tratando de encontrar el rastro de Magatron, no pasaron más de unos cuantos ciclos en encontrarlo

**__ Firma detectada__** se movilizo de inmediato, programando una maquina en la cual esta controlaba la plataforma de traslado. Era extraño, pero esa nave era muy avanzada tecnológicamente, a pesar de haber sido abandonada quien sabe cuanto, y a pesar de que tenía el mismo nombre de Axalon, en nada se le parecía a la de los Maximales cuando cayeron en aquel extraño mundo. 0oo—oo0 La visión que tenia era borrosa, se sentía confundido, perdido… pero cuando recordó aquella batalla la cual perdió se lleno de ira

**_ AAAGH!!_** grito pero encontró de forma horrorosa que no podía moverse **_ que demonios esta pasando aquí?..._** la puerta que se encontraba frente a el se abrió dejando pasar a un cuerpo androide blanco, este se postro en forma de respeto **_ quien diablos eres tu…_**

**__ Capitán de la nave Axalon… huésped de la vaina éxtasis 0-0-0-2-5…__**respondió la nave de inmediato, aun el rostro de la maquina postrada frente a el no la había visto

**_ Axalon, si… ya lo recuerdo_** miro nuevamente la figura y sonrió **_ puedes pararte_** así lo hiso el transformer mirándolo a su censores ópticos

**_ estoy a su servicio mi señor Magatron_** su sonrisa se ensanchó aun mas, al reconocerle, solo que su apariencia había cambiado completamente

**_ En donde esta mi cuerpo…_** pregunto serio, al encontrarse "encerrado" en aquel lugar.

**_ sufrió muchas averías, no se pudo rescatar completamente, lo siento mi señor_** el predacon dejo salir un blasfido pero ante esto se percato de que no estaba totalmente "preso", podía manejar los conductores de la nave a su antojo, inclusive convertirlos en brazos **_ la nave esta completamente a su disposición, se encuentra en el centro de Axlon, será temporal, mientras se termina su nuevo cuerpo_ **antes de que se marchara, los conductores que se habían transformado en tentáculos con garras le tomaron lentamente desde los pies hasta la cintura y el rostro elevándolo, acercándolo a la gran cabeza que estaba en el centro.

**_ eres muy eficiente, si… pero debo asegurarme de que no me traicionaras_**

**_ Magatron, mi programa consiste en servirle solam…._ **una de las garras se poso en sus labios acallándole

**_ pero a pesar de eso pude ser modificado, no… no dejare que vuelva a pasar_** uno de los cables que salió de su cuerpo provisional fue en dirección a la nuca de su servidor, este lo miro a los ojos, sintiendo como se conectaba

**_ mgm…_** se quejo un poco al sentir la presión, pero poco después su programa fue cambiando. Magatron disfruto reamente esto, apenas el trasformer había despertado y ya tenía dueño0oo—oo0 LP aun mantenía la expectativa de donde se había visto aquel resplandor, pero su asombro aumento al ver dos estrellas fugases estrellarse no muy lejos de donde estaba, de inmediato tomo vuelo para investigar En otro lugar Cheetor había visto lo mismo que el, también noto que estas dos estrellas habían caído en lugares distintos

**_ que diablos…_** se transformo en su modo bestia y corrió en dirección a la mas cercana. Gracias a su velocidad no tardo mucho en encontrarse con lo que había caído, estaba en un cráter **_ una vaina?_** mantuvo su distancia ya que este artefacto comenzó a abrirse…

0oo—oo0

LP había llegado hasta el lugar de impacto encontrándose de esta forma que había sido completamente enterrado cualquier cosa que habría caído **_ será mejor que avise a los demás…_** pero en vez de hacer lo que se había dicho bajo transformándose y entrando en el enorme hoyo que parecía no tener fin. 0oo—oo0 Cheetor se acerco cuidadosamente, esperando cualquier cosa que pudiera presentarse **_ _hacia tanto que no veía una vaina…__** recordó momentáneamente la guerra de bestias en aquel extraño mundo y de sus camaradas que se sacrificaron por el futuro. Repentinamente la vaina se abrió pero en vez de salir el humo característico en esta una sustancia liquida y viscosa estuvo en su lugar, retrocedió mas al ver "algo" salir de ahí y pelear con alguna clase de tentáculos. Se limito a observar expectante a lo que ocurría frente de el, pronto aquella cosa logró quitarse aquellos "tentáculos" pero en si no era eso, si no una serie de cables que se encontraban en su cuerpo, aquel ser salió de la vaina tropezando y cayendo al suelo, tosía descontroladamente

**_caf cafg…_** miro a su alrededor, encontrando así a un animal **_ ah… un lindo gatito…_** se paro dejando ver su forma, Cheetor se extraño, definitivamente no era un transformer… se acerco lentamente **_ estoy en casa?_** se pregunto ignorando la cercanía del felino, escalo el cráter y miro con gran asombro el lugar donde estaba **_ esto… no es la tierra pero, se le parece. Donde estoy?_**

**_cybertron…_** el cuerpo de aquel ser se erizo, al voltearse y no encontrarse con nadie, luego miro al felino, y rio nerviosamente

**_ hehe, creo que he estado mucho tiempo en hibernación _**

**_hiber que?_** un grito aterrador salió de su garganta y trato de alejarse, de inmediato Cheetor se interpuso frente a el

**_ oye tranquilo, no te hare daño… que eres tu_** aun muy nervioso el ser trato de responder

**_ yo, yo soy un humano y en mi planeta los felinos no hablan y menos tienen esas cosas_** dijo señalando algunas partes de su cuerpo

**_ un humano?_** dijo con una gran interrogación

**_ si… una chica_**

0oo—oo0

El cuerpo del transformer a perlado callo al suelo tras haber sido re codificado, Magatron lo veía satisfecho, sabría a la perfección en lo que estaría pensando y en donde se encontraría **_ si, creo que un no te has presentado, y lo veo justo después de nuestra gran "conexión"_** dijo manteniendo aquella sonrisa muy de el en sus labios mientras que el transmetal se trataba de reponer de aquello

**_ n-num-ero 0-002-5 _mm__** toco por detrás de su nuca en donde momentos antes el tentáculo de Magatron había entrado

**_ eso será un problema es un nombre largo, si…_** pensó por un momento le hubiera gustado en sobremanera ponerle el nombre de su vida pasada, pero si sucedía lo mismo que con jetstorm no les daría el gusto de identificarlo tan fácilmente **_ tu cuerpo es femenino, deberías de tener un nombre igual, si… Templey, ese será tu nombre…_**

** _NOTAS DEL CAPITULO_**

_jeje que tal voy bien ... o me regreso jijijiji_


	2. Destruir

-_ Transormes pertenece a su respctivo dueño, eto es solo un fanfiction realizado por su servidora tratandode acallar las vocesillas de su cabeza_-

Destruir** al Enemigo y nunca dejarlo escapar**

**_ una humana?... jeje no lo tomes a mal pero… no pareces una chica_** el humano se paro frente de el poniendo sus brazos a la altura de su cintura

**_ oye, nosotros pasamos por una serie de cambios en nuetro cuerpo, a mi edad es normal que no tenga nada…_** dijo algo apenada, cruzando sus brazos, para nosotros aquella chica tenia unos once años de edad, Cheetor dio vueltas a su alrededor mirándola con detalle, por alguna razón le recordaba a Unha, aun que ella carecería de pelaje

**_ De donde vienes…_**

**_ De la vía láctea, en el sistema solar, un planeta llamado tierra…?_** el felino se sentó frente de ella mirándola al rostro

**_ que significan esas marcas en tu cuerpo?_** señalo con su pata, la chica se miro asombrándose

**_ no, no lo se_** aquellas marcas tenían formas de un código binario de las computadoras, las tenia en la espalda brazos, pierna y cuello **_ que es Cybertron_**

**_ Cybertron es un planeta de nuestro sistema gama, en donde exactamente se encuentra tu planeta?_**

**_ si me preguntas coordenadas no las se, de eso se encargaba… AH!!!_** el grito que saco la chica puso alerta a Cheetor, pero ese grito no había sido como el anterior si no de haberse acordado del algo, de inmediato la humana comenzó a buscar la otra vaina **_ donde esta, no venia sola, no, no, no…_** Cheetor se mantenía a su lado **_ no viste donde cayo la otra vaina?_**

**_ si, a unos cuantos ciclos de aquí…_**

**_ciclos?, no manejan quilómetros o millas_ **el felino la miro sin entender, mientras que la humana se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en forma desesperante **_ no hay humanos aquí? O todos los animales hablan…_**

**_..... Solo somos transformers_ **los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron

**_ transformers, entonces estoy en silvetron…_** dijo mas segura de si misma, mirando al cielo y observando las dos lunas una mas cerca que la otra y un poco destruida

**_ silvetron?... ja así no se dice_**

**_ si… siempre se burlaba de mi bubleebe… podrías ayudarme a encontrar la otra vaina?_ **Cheetor asintió

**_ sube a mi espalda…_**

0oo—oo0

El hoyo que había creado por el impacto era completamente profundo, era lógico pensar que tal vez se hubiera desintegrada la protoforma, pero no paso mas de diez nanociclos cuando la hayo… la miro con detenimiento, no era como en la que ellos se habían trasladado esta parecía ser mas grande y mucho mas resistente

**_ por que tendrá esa forma?_** toco la vaina pero de inmediato retiro la mano ya que esta estaba congelada **_ por eso no se fundió…_** el final de aquel túnel había creado una cueva al ser "el freno" de la vaina, así que lobo plateado podía moverse con facilidad, encontró la ventana por donde podía ver al que se encontraba dentro, la limpio un poco y trato de reconocer, no era una visibilidad optima pero de acuerdo con la silueta se podría decir que se trataba de un "animal", pero su asombro fue mayor al reconocer esa "bestia" **_ Opimus?!_**

**_ vaya, si que es un agujero norme…_ **escucho a lo lejos la voz del joven líder

**_cheetor, tengo que informarle!!_** de inmediato tomo su forma bestia y voló lo más rápido que pudo

**_ venia mas rápido que yo… como lo sacaremos?_** dio mirando al felino la chica, este sonrio y dio indicación de que se bajara de su lomo y cuando se iba a transformar, LP apareció saliendo del gran hoyo

**_ AHH_**

**_ waaaa!!!... lobo plateado??_** la chica que se había escondido detrás de Cheetor miro al ave

**_ lobo plateado?, donde tiene lo lobo y lo plateado??_** dijo sarcástica, mientras tanto el mencionado aterrizaba cerca del felino mirando con interrogación a la chica

**_ Que haces aquí?_** volvió a tener la atención del felino

**_ vi cuando caían unas vainas, esta fue la mas próxima que halle_**

**_ ha, pues yo halle a ella…_ **LP la miro, un ser completamente orgánico no podría haber sobrevivido en una vaina así… entonces tal vez no era Opimus **_ creo que aquí esta su compañero… atacaron su nave?_ **pregunto mirándola

**_ no, huíamos, yo estaba en estado de hibernación mientras que…_** toco su cabeza, al tener imágenes borrosas en su memoria

**-flashback-**

**__ seguro que no pasara nada… no me gusta estar así vulnerable…__**_ una niña de apenas unos ocho años de edad se encontraba frente de la vaina mirándola desconfiadamente, una mano robotizada acaricio su negro cabello_

**__ yo ya estuve en una no lo recuerdas?, no te preocupes te cuidare como si fueras mi hija, se lo prometí a tu abuelo y seria un canalla si no lo cumpliera…__**

**__ tu y tus palabras tan extrañas…__**_ se metió a la vaina que había sido adaptada para un humano **_tengo miedo_ **miro al rostro de la maquina pero esta no podía verla, la luz le impedía hacerlo, menciono su nombre pero la voz se había ido de su garganta, y al momento que serraba los ojos sintió un sacudimiento y a los pocos segundos todo quedo en negro_

**-fin flashback-**

Sacudió su cabeza, no recordaba con quien venia… porque no lo recordaba… había crecido con el, lo sabia **_ hay que sacarlo de ahí_**

**_ si tranquila, nos encargaremos_ **tanto Cheetor como lobo plateado tomaron sus formas robóticas, asombrando a la humana, esta callo de espaldas

0oo—oo0

Blackaraña estaba muy enojada por lo sucedido con LP, no se dio cuenta que había yendo junto a Rattrap

**_ que sucede, problemas en el paraíso?_** preferible no haberlo dicho, la descarga que no pudo esquivar lo dejo en el suelo, en eso botánica entro

**_ pero que te pasa, porque atacas a Rattrap?_**

**_ será mejor que mantenga esa bocota serrada si no quiere que se la selle_** la mujer planta la miro enojada, pero también algo angustiada, blackaraña no era de las que se enojaba y desquitaba con lo que tuviera enfrente, además Rattrap siempre acertaba en sus comentarios, después de percatarse de que el roedor estaba bien siguió a la mujer araña haciendo que se detuviera.

**_ bien, tal vez no seamos las mejores amigas de todo Cybertron, pero soy la que más te conoce, si quieres hablar con alguien…_**

**_es que no puedo comprenderlo, todo termino estamos en paz pero lobo plateado me ha estado ignorando, intento estar con el pero siempre me da pretextos para irse, he llegado a pensar que ya no… ya no le atraigo_** bajo la cabeza, botánica tenia sus ojos completamente abiertos, muy al contrario de lo que había pensado, de que se negara de hablar con ella, había soltado todo lo que tenia dentro. La miro con una sonrisa de comprensión y toco su hombro.

**_ tranquila, tal vez sea solo una fase. Pronto pasara y todo estará en calma, ya veras, además por lo que me habías contado de el…_** se acerco a su oído susurrándole **_... es muy buen amante, la reconciliación será estupenda_** el rostro de blackaraña se sonrojó bastante retrocediendo

**_ pero uno de los problemas es ese_** dijo tratando de calmar su sonrojo **_ el no… quiere estar _así_ conmigo_**

**_oh… bueno, entonces podríamos ayudarte_** le guiño un ojo en forma de complicidad.

0oo—oo0

**_ PERO QUE DIABLOS!!!_** tato lobo plateado y Cheetor la miraron sorprendidos por el tipo de lenguaje de la pequeña.

**_ somos transormers_** fue lo que dijo **_ es normal que hagamos esto…_** la niña solo asintió, mientras que Cheetor miraba a su compañero y en una señal entraron a la "cueva".

0oo—oo0

Megatron al planeta con tanto odio, como habían sido capaces los Maximales en contaminarlo de esa forma, así no podrían vivir los transormers… sonrió de medio lado, ya que por el omento había paz, pero en aquellos que en su chispa albergara maldad los atraería, los seduciría a su causa y después absorbería su chisma dejándolo a el como único ser capaz de gobernarlos, ya que una sola mente podría manear a todo el planeta.

Recopilaba toda la información de la nave hasta que hayo unos datos que no le agradaron en lo absoluto. La información abarcaba que hacia un corto tiempo dos vainas hacían sido expulsadas de emergencia poco antes de que el despertara **_ que contenían esas vainas?_**

**__ vaina con espécimen 0-0-0-1-4-9 reanimado y lanzado al encontrar un planeta en donde sobre vivir… vaina 1-1-0-9 cargada con Chispa maximal extraída de una predacon, desechada por su inutilidad…__** la nave hacia todo eso automáticamente, así estaba programada, las protoformas que se encontraban ahí estaban en blanco, esperando pacientemente a que fueran animadas de cualquier forma.

Megatron analizo un poco las cosas, optimus había fusionado su chispa con la de él para vencerlo… no podía ser verdad que ese Primate, sus pinzas sacaron descargas mostrando su enfado **_ maldito optimus, salvaste tu pellejo sin saberlo… computadora, esa protoforma fue activada?_**

**_..._ no hay rastros de activación__** ante esto sonrió, tal vez había oportunidad de eliminar a primitivo.

**_ computadora… destruye esa vaina_** de inmediato la orden fue ejecutada. Un fuerte temblor sacudió los suelos de Cybertron, Black araña y botánica se estremecieron así como los demás tranormes se alteraron por la repentina sacudida. De inmediato la mujer planta se conecto a la tierra, tratando de localizar de donde provenía ese estruendo.

**_ esta a treinta ciclos de aquí…_**

** _NOTAS DEL CAPITULO_**

_hola, jeje espero esten disfrutando este fic que realmente me estoy esforzando en sacarlo. se que un no se ven de lleno las parejas pero no se apuren creo que es mas emocionante ir descubriendolaspoco a poco no ejejeje habra SlaSH YaOi - si no les agrada este genero pues, sera meor que ya no sigan leyendo que el sig cap tendra mucho de esto XD- cuidense  
_


	3. El Otro

El otro** _es solo un reflejo de lo que fuiste_**

Estaba confundido, perdido, sin conocimiento siquiera de su ser, miraba alrededor y todo era extraño y familiar a la vez, callo quedando en cuatro patas, se agito al no saber quien era, su mente era una maraña de imágenes, que no estaba seguro si eran reales o solo invención de su mente tan caótica. Quiso pronunciar algo, pero su garganta se lo impedía, al parecer no tenia la capacidad del habla, gruño, intento nuevamente pero lo único que logro fue sacar un aullido.

No muy lejos de ahí nighscreem estaba volando en dirección de la explosión, escucho el aullido **_ que?_** se detuvo volando en el mismo lugar **_ eso fue…_**

**_ nighscreem donde te encuentras?_ **botánica le había llamado por radio haciendo que el chico olvidara el aullido.

**_ estoy en camino_** y retomo el curso, si hubiese sabido que ese aullido le pertenecía al ser que había querido caso, ni siquiera una orden directa del fallecido optimus habría hecho que cambiara de opinión.

0oo—oo0

La base se encontraba con muy poca vigilancia, cosa que le ayudaría a ese pequeño espía realizar su tarea, su tamaño le ayudaba muy bien ya que era desapercibido por los transformer de mayor tamaño.

**_mmm, avispaneitor sabe que la llave se encuentra aquí, si uso la llave volveré a tener esas armas fenomenales…_** frotaba sus patas al pensar ser nuevamente trost, la mentalidad que había tenido en esa forma era mas clara que la que tenia ahora.

Tras buscar arduamente el escondite de la llave logro ayarla, pero para su mala suerte el lugar donde se encontraba necesitaba un código **_ seguro que avispaneitor podrá saberlo**_ingreso los números en una pantalla y al marcar error no solo la pantalla activo la alarma si no que le dio una descarga, haciendo que callera al suelo. Varios de los vigilantes se alarmaron y de inmediato fueron a averiguar lo que sucedía.

**_creo que esa cosa ya está rota_ **menciono uno al ver solo sonar la alarma pero ninguna amenaza, mientras que avispáneitor se encontraba en el suelo con un tic. Pronto una falla general de energía los dejo en obcuridad total **_ que demonios_** eso jamás había pasado, un motin?.

**_ se avisa a todos lo de seguridas vayana las salidas, predacons atacan la terminal_** ambos transformers salieron de inmediato bajo la luces rojas que se activaron por la falla. Ninguno de ellos se percato que la valiosa llave había desaparecido.

Avispaneitor volando por los ductos de ventilación agradeció por primera vez sus suerte, esa falla eléctrica desactivo por completo cualquier tipo de seguridad, y llevando la llave en sus patas salió sin ser visto por nadie.

0oo—oo0

**_queremos nuestra libertad!_**

**_malditos maximales!_**

**_ preferiria seguir en la matrix siendo gobernado por megatron que vivir junto a ustedes!_** ratatrampa se encontraba impidiendo el paso de los predacons, algunos habían sobrevivido y se _adoptaron_ la forma tecno orgánica, pero eso no eliminaba su mentalidad, y aunque en comparación contra los que se había enfrentado estos eran solo una molestia, aunque para los ancianos no era así. Para ellos era solo una mala hierba que si no atendían se expandiría, y la mejor forma de evitar alguna futura rebelión era cortarla de raíz.

**_ Señor, hemos capturado a diez revoltosos, algunos ya tienen en su expediente más de tres faltas y agresiones contra maximales… sus ordenes_** el roedor los miro, esos transformers eran jóvenes, temerosos. Serro los ojos, tenía claro las ordenes directas.

**_ serán llevados a la "isla"_** al escuchar eso, lo predacons abrieron los ojos, la isla, era su fin. Algunos trataron de liberarse, otros solo estaban derrotados. Ratatrampa lo vio marcharse, y serró los ojos. Megatron los había perseguido para apoderarse de su chispa, y ellos lucharon gritándole que no tenía derecho de hacerlo, que todos tenían el derecho de elegir.

**_ _hacemos lo mismo con ellos…__** aquella isla era un centro de extracción de chispa, una vez hecho, no se le daba la posibilidad de unirse a la matrix, si no que era almacenada y guardada dejándolos en una agonía de perdición. Y la única escucsa, en la cual convencieron a la mayoría maximal fue – no dejaremos que esta escoria manche a la matrix-

Por un momento recordó a dinobot, su orgullo de ser predacon y la verdad incomoda que les repetía como un mantra a ellos, sonrio amargamente, si hubiera sobrevivido seguramente le echaría en cara la actual situación y su chisa ya estaría junto con sus compañeros **__ somos unos hipócritas…__**

0oo—oo0

**__Objetivo destruido__** megatron estaba satisfecho, no pensaba el darle ni una pisca de oportunidad a su viejo enemigo, los prime eran en verdad un dolor de cabeza, un momento, ya no existía ningún prime en cybertron

**_ Nadie me detendrá…_**

**_ mi señor…_ **

0oo—oo0

Cheetor despertaba lentamente, de entre los escombros que casi lo enterraban, miro alrededor, parecía una escena de guerra, pudo escuchar unos quejidos, se levantó y busco, tubo que escarbar y de esta forma encontrar a lobo plateado **_ estas bien?_** lo saco recostándolo en el césped, se veía mal, tenia su forma bestia y mostraba que su ala estaba rota.

**_ quien causo la explosión?_** cheetor parpadeo, explosión, ahora recordaba, bajaron a investigar la vaina, y esta estallo, al instante lobo se transformo tomándolo de los hombros y sacarlo pero no fue tan rápido. Y en eso una imagen de la niña le llego repentinamente **_ la niña!_** miraron alrededor, no vieron rastro de ella

0oo—oo0

Tenia tanta sed, busco un arrollo en toda esa pradera, no lo recordaba muy bien, pero debería de haberse topado con algún animal, todo el tiempo que había recorrido no noto muestra de vida.

Al fin llego a un pequeño arrollo, se inclino al agua y la bebió saciando esa sed a más no poder. Se retiro un poco del agua y aguardo a que las pequeñas olas se calmaran y aprecio el reflejo en ella… era un lobo, un rostro que le era familiar. Se sento tratando de recordar algo pero no podía hacerlo.

_** corre, pronto nos encontraran!_**

**_ no puedo mas…_** se giro al escuchar las voces, vio a unos animales correr a unos metros de el, los siguió sigilosamente su instinto le impulsaba hacerlo.

**_ van a encontrarnos… y nos condenaran solo por ser predacones!_ ** el lobo abrió los ojos, reconoció la palabra.

**_ alto ahí!_** los dos animales frente a el habían sido acorralados, uno intento enfrentarse a ellos siendo sometido casi de inmediato, siendo un pequeño mono capuchino, otro se transformo e intento auxiliar a su compañero, pero varios mas lograron capturarle.

**_ creyeron que podían escapar de mi?_ ** los tomo con brusquedad, buscando alguna marca en su cuerpo

**_ lindos tatuajes…_**

**_ dejenos ir, no volveremos a hacerlo_** suplico uno **_ salimos del perímetro por error no volverá a pasar_**

**_ no fue nuestra culpa, nos tienen aisalado y lejos de alguna fuente de alimentación_** lo miro enojado **_ si buscar alimento es un crimen soy culpable_ ** el mayor lo miraba serio **_ pero ustedes son los mas culpables al saber lo que sufrimos y no hacer absolutamente nada. USTEDES DEBERIAN ESTAR ENCERRADOS!_**

**_ tiene agallas el niño…_ **miro a los demás **_ en la metropoliz cyber troniana no serán juzgados, es mas se les apoyara a su pequeña comunidad, dándoles ciertos provilegios…_ ** los niños se miraron sonrientes, mientras el gran león se posaba detrás de ellos **_ pero… no estamos en la metropoliz_** los chicos palidecieron **_ _y un delito, es un delito en mis tierras…__**

El lobo quedo impactado por lo que sucedió a continuación, no podría ser aquel castigo a dos chicos.

**_ no se mueva señor…_** en su nuca sintió un arma fría **_ levántese lentamente _ **gruño por lo bajo obedeciendo las instrucciones. El tranformers tras de el lo reviso y no encontró marca alguna. **_ vienes de alguna colonia?_ **negó **_ alguna ciudad, comunidad…_** el lobo seguía negando con la cabeza, mientras dentro de el podía persivir que cambiaba y se mente trabajaba.

**_ soy "nuevo"_** el tranformes tras de el se rio por el comentario, u bajo el arma.

**_ ya veo, aun no has sido reformado…_** lo miro de arriba abajo, sacando un artefacto de su muñeca.

_** ques es eso?_**

**_ descuida, solo indica de que lado estas…_ ** la gran aguja lo penetro sacando la información necesaria en segundos

**_ maximal, no representa alguna amenaza latente_ **el tranformers se entontaba tran quilo al saber esa información, y bajo su guardia, eso lo noto el lobo y no lo desaprovechó.

**_ podrías informarme que tan lejos estoy de la Metropolis _** sus pensamientos eran mas claros a cada segundo.

**_ a unos tres días, descuida esta zona está protegida por Cobra_ ** el lobo miro de reojo hacia tras_** soy Randy por cierto_** le extendió la mano. El lobo la tomo formando en su cabeza aquel nombre que le habían dado con gran afecto.

**_ yo soy… Noble_**

**/  
**

**Holaaaaa, si no se me ha olvidado jijijiji solo que me trave y ando ocupadilla  
**

**los grnades conocedores de transformers notaran que he tomado algunos personajes de la serie Beast Machine Neo, solo aclaro que tome los nombres no las personalidades, nunca he visto la serie ( no la he encontrado T_T)  
**

**Bueno espero la esten disfrutandooo jejeje hasta el proxx  
**


End file.
